


Unravelling the truth

by RavenBane97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBane97/pseuds/RavenBane97
Summary: what if everything Harry knew about his parents wasn't true? what if everything about his mother was a lie?And why would everyone lie to him? Join him in his journey to unravel the truth about his parents.A lot of Drarry and James/OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Love Harry Potter and I had this idea a few years ago and decided to give it a try.  
> Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1: The truth is revealed**

After tossing the elder wand into the abyss Harry, Hermione and Ron went back to the castle to help in any way they could. Harry was seating next to Ginny comforting her for the loss of her brother and his dear friend Fred Weasley when Professor Mcgonagall approached him.  
“ Mr. Potter now that Voldemort is gone for good and your safe it is time for me to show you something,it's a mission given to me by Sirius and Remus.”  
“ What is it professor ? ” he asked intrigued  
“ Follow me.” I hugged Ginny one last time and did as I was told, when we were halfway through the stairs that lead to the Headmaster's office, he caught up with us.  
“ Harry?” he questioned  
“ Mcgonagall has something to show me, something Remus and Sirius wanted me to know.” I explained. When I looked up to Mcgonagall to reinforce my point she seemed surprised.  
“ We must hurry Mr. Potter it will take a while” she sighted overcoming her confusion.  
“ Could he come with me Professor?” I questioned, I really want him by my side we were apart long enough.  
“ It’s quite personal Harry.” she countered.  
“ That’s okay. I trust him.” I assured her  
“ Very well” she sighed once again and continued up the stairs  
“ Come on” I said to him with a small smile, he ran up the stairs to catch up to me and once he was within reach I took his hand in mine. He was still shaking.  
“ Are you sure Harry, it does seem quite personal…” he said unsure.  
I squeezed his hand to reassure him.“ Draco, I’m sure besides whatever it is I would tell you anyway. And we spent an entire year apart, no more” I declared kissing his cheek.  
I was rewarded with the smile I missed for this past year, it was so hard to be away from him not knowing if he was okay, he seems so broken…

All the way I kept wondering what could Sirius and Remus have to show him and why only now? What could be so important that could only be shown now?  
When we got there Professor Mcgonagall open the pensieve and took several flasks from a hidden shelf.  
“ Harry, when your parents died we made the decision to give you to Lily's muggle family. We had to, there was no one else. Sirius was in Azkaban and legally we couldn't give you to Remus because as you well know he was a werewolf and the ministry would never allows us to give him your custody it's ridiculous. For 17 years we've lied to you. Your father was James Charles Potter, however your mother was not Lily Evans.” she explained.  
What? How could that be? Fucking hell! If Lily wasn't his mother then who in the bloody hell was? Why would they lie to him? He was shocked to realise that almost everything he knew about his family was a lie, he couldn't believe it but at the same time some pieces finally fitted the puzzle. How everyone would tell him he had his mother's eyes when his eyes were Green and Lily´s were blue, why Sirius only talked of his dad and refused to talk about his mom, or lily.  
But why were james and lily together in the picture he had in his room, the one Hagrid gave him…  
“ I don't understand… The pictures… who is my mom?” I asked and the panic was so evident that Draco embraced me.  
I gave him a smile thankful for his support.  
“ Your mother was one of the most powerful witches of her generation, even though she hated to be told that. You see your mother loved to blend with the crowd” Said Macgonigal with a smile. “ The pictures well… we only gave you the ones where you were with Lilly, she was your godmother. You couldn´t find out the truth it would make you an even bigger target. Not only for Voldemort but to those who hated your mother for what she stood for. Your mother's name was Noelle Shea Carmichael, latter on Potter but everyone called her Noa. She was muggle born and also, like Remus a werewolf, her childhood wasn't easy. Her parents abandoned her in a forest in the outskirts of London when she was only 3 years old, she was bitten that same night.” So young...  
“ Why was she abandoned?” Asked Draco, I wanted to ask the same thing but my throat wasn't working. I gave him a thankful squeeze and he gave one back.  
“She was a metamorphomagus. It's really rare for a muggle born to be one but with that condition came a powerful magic, she was more powerful than any other wizard at that age.” she explained with a proud tone evident in her voice… she must have cared for my mother deeply.  
“ This is a lot to take in Professor.”  
“ I understand, that´s why I brought you here. When your parents learned that Voldemort was after you they came to Albus. They knew they wouldn't survive, so for the next couple of months Albus collected your parents memories. the ones they wanted you to see and also every memory that the people important to your parents had of them. More specially of your mothers. In this flasks is the story of your parents. How they met, and fell in love, everything about them till their death ,they were crying when they died, Albus removed those memories as well. Those might be the hardest to watch.”  
“ I don't care, I wanna know.” I declared.  
If there’s a chance for me to ‘meet’ my parents i’m going to take it!  
“ Very well” Mcgonagall turned to the pensieve and dropped the content of all the flasks in it.” the memories will be seen chronologically as they happen.”  
“ C-could you come with me Minerva? And you too Draco? ” Minerva smile at me when I called her by her first name “ you know your mother was the only one from all of them that called me Minerva the others called her Minnie.” her smile got wider at that “ It would be my pleasure sweet child.” she concluded  
“ I would go anywhere you asked me Harry. I’m not letting you go anywhere alone again” said Draco, and I knew he meant it, this year was hard on us both...  
I grabbed his hand and approached the pensieve. We all exchanged a look and then put our heads in the pensieve and were soon enveloped by the dark fluid and into the lives of my parents and friends.

Once my senses refocused I noticed two things: My hand was still in Draco’s and we were in a room that resembled the Great hall.  
“ Where are we Minerva? Is it Hogwarts? “  
“ No Harry this is the Great Britain Werewolves institute, its where your mother lived. Look there she is.” Minerva pointed to a girl that was leaving the hall with a little kid following. Harry ran after her, he wanted to see his mom’s face.  
_“ Why do you have to go? You could stay here with me.” Nicole has been asking me to stay for a month now… Why can't she understand that i have to go. Hogwarts is my home. Besides they will kick me out soon I’m already seventeen, whether I go to school or not i can’t live in the institute anymore, by law i’m no longer a child._  
 _“ I can't do that Nicole. It's my last year, besides whether i went to Hogwarts or not I would still have to go it's the rules” I patiently explained._  
 _“ You promised to get me out of here. And what about the bullies?” she replied_  
 _“ How do you propose I get you out of here if I can´t provide for you? They would never let me take you. You are a purebred werewolf Nicole you can take them. I'm not saying violence is good but you can't let them toss you around like a rag doll.”_  
 _“ but...” I got down on her level and grabbed her face in my palms_  
 _“ but nothing sweetie. I know you can do it. I believe in you. You have it in you. you're not an omega. you just have to trust yourself and your power.”_  
 _“ okay” she said with a pout._  
 _“ Now, can i have a goodbye kiss? when you wake up tomorrow I won't be here anymore.” At that she jumped in my arms and hugged me as tight as her 12 year old arms could._  
 _“ Be careful this year Noa.”_  
 _“ I will.” I kissed her on the forehead and waited for her to go into her dorm._  
Harry couldn't stop smiling at his mother's actions towards the little girl. she was so kind, and before being pushed into another memory all he could think was how much he wished it was him instead of the girl.

When he looked around he was surprised for recognising the place they were at, It was the same place he saw in Snape's memories. It´s where he met lily.  
_I smiled as I watched Severus coming from the tree passageway._  
 _“ Hey Noa! sorry I'm late my mom was really restless this morning.”_  
 _“ You're only a couple of minutes late Sev no need for apologies” I said smiling at my oldest friend._  
 _“ heard you were head girl these year. Congrats Noa.” he said with his signature almost smile._  
 _“ Thanks Severus.” I said with a smirk.” So… ready to apparate?”_  
 _“ Yeah, let's go before we are late.” And with that we apparated to kings cross._  
 _Once we got to the platform 9 ¾ which one of us went our separate ways. Ever since he called me a mudblood in 5th year we don´t hang out at school as much. He doesn't want me to be pranked by the marauders. Not that that mattered to me but I still respect his wishes. After all he only called me the M word to prevent me from getting bullied by the boys._  
The scenery changed once again but this time he wasn't looking at his mother anymore but at his father.


	2. A not so calm first day back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to chapter two...

_ “ You won't believe what i just found out.” said Prongs sitting grumpily on our compartment. _

_ “ what is it James?” Asked Moony without taking his eyes off his book. _

_ “ That girl from Hufflepuff is the Head girl not my Lily-pad.” he sigted. _

_ “ Noa Carmichael?” questioned Moony _

_ “ yeah” huffed prongs _

_ “ well she deserves it, not only is she  at  the top rank in all of our classes but she was also the one who gained more points to the hufflepuffs last year.” _

_ “ Don´t remind me Moony. I can't believe we lost not only the house cup but also the quidditch cup to them. But this is year with me as captain we're definitely going to win.” _

_ “ Not if Carmichael is strategizing we're not.” I butted in. Noa is amazing at those sort of things _

_ “ Shut it Padfoot, we're beating her and her stupid house this year I will not be defeated by those puffs. The snakes and eagles I can take it but the badgers? No way.” he's really fired up today... _

_ “  Whatever you say prongs just don´t go flaunting those opinions around the castle. They can come and bite  you in the arse.” _

_ “ As if those cowards would have the guts to go against us. We are the marauders.” he said with a smirk _

_ “ Us? I´m not getting on that.” said Moony finally looking at Prongs. _

_ “ Me neither.” I said _

_ James huffed.” I don´t need you two I have wormtail. Right?” he said turning to Peter who was already aspirating food into his mouth. For Merlin sakes Pettigrew. We're only 5  minutes into the train ride… _

_ “I-I´m with R-Remus and S-Sirius on t-this o-one J-James, s-s-sorry.” he said looking at the ground.  _

_ Damm lad get some courage will you? You're a Gryffindor. _

_ With that prongs was brooding on his seat until Moony talked again. _

_ “ Lads, today is a full moon.” _

_ “ We know Remus. we'll bail the feast and go straight to the shack. Hopefully the werewolf who's been helping us for the past 2 years will be there too, after all  it´s  the moon of the wolf tonight.” said Prongs getting back to his usual self. _

_ “ Isn't every full moon, a wolf moon?” I asked confused… He turns every full moon. _

_ “ No, this is one is tainted a little red it's said that is the night that the wolves are more vicious.” _

_ “ Great” moony said rolling his eyes” Like the other ones weren't bad enough.” _

_ “ well  at least we will finally know in which year our mysterious person with a furry little problem is. If she shows up we will know she's in our year, if  not that she graduated last year. After all you said you could hear the other werewolf since first year but that it only approached us two years ago… Can't wait to find out who is helping us!” Prongs  is really motivated for this… That could become a problem… _

_ I looked anywhere but in their direction. I couldn't face them, without feeling guilty of holding this from them. _

_ I got up from my seat and left  our comportament. _

_ “ where are you going mate?” asked Prongs  sticking his head out of the compartment door. _

_ “ I need to find Marlene, I'm feeling bored.” I lied _

_ “ Alright, have fun snogging mate.” he said with a smirk and a wink. _

We followed  followed after Sirius, I can't believe I’m actually seeing my parents and Sirius and Remus...I wish I could kill Wormtail but there/s nothing I can do about, it wouldn’t change anything.

“ It’s funny isn't it? That your dad couldn't stand the thought of losing to your mom? Its just like us isn't it?”  Draco comment.

“Yeah it kind of is.” I replied with a smile.

“To tell you the truth Mr. Potter your mom never saw your father as competition, she knew he was good but she also knew she was better, so she always dismissed him.” Mcgonagall had a large smile while saying this.

“ Exactly like us then, you all dismissed me” Draco said with a fake upset tone.

“ That’s...true” I sighted with a smile remembering the past seven years, how foolish I was to not realise that Draco was only using the Malfoy mask his father made him create.

We saw Sirius enter another compartment and followed.

_ I got to the prewett’s compartment and didn´t even bothered to knock, this has been a yearly occurrence for the past three years.. When I got there Fabian and Gideon were talking loudly while she was asleep. How she managed that with the tweens almost shouting is an enigma to me. I reckon is because of the full moon. _

_ “ Hey lads mind if I take her for a minute?” they turned to me than to her and replied.  _

_ “ If you can…” said one _

_ “ Wake her up…” saith the other _

_ “ Sure” they finished on unison. That's creepy lads… _

_ “ Don´t worry I learned a trick a year ago.” I approached her and whispered in her ear “ Noa, love, I found this really cool quaffle signed by Catriona McCormack from the team pride of portree and this really old book of charms, and guess who's getting it for her birthday next week?” As soon as i finished my sentence she woke up  looking radiant and with a  smile so big I don´t how she didn't cut her flesh, but after all that is the girl I know so well even if behind all that happiness is still a grim look because of what expects her tonight. _

_ “ Really?” She asked. I nodded “ Oh Sirius you didn't have to…. Thank you so much.” she said giving me a tight hug. _

_ “ I need to talk to you about tonight.” I whispered _

_ “ Sure.” she whispered back and then turned to the twins “ Boys I'll be right back.” _

_ “ Alright moonsong see you in a bit.” they said in unison...again. Creepy!! _

_  We walked to the back of the train to the dressing rooms and got in one so we could talk freely with no one seeing us. We both has a reputation to uphold and I don't want the lads to know that we’re friends. _

 There was a slight shift in the memory and harry realised it was no longer Sirius´s memory but his mother's.

_ The dressing room was kind of small but we talk like this every year for the past three years   so his closeness doesn't bother me as much as it used to.. _

_ “ It's a full moon tonight. Do you know that is…” _

_ “ A Wolf moon? I know.” I interrupted him _

_ “ Yeah” He said  scratching his head… I love that he is so relaxed around me. He actually smiles to me, he never gives me his playboy smirks. I like that, that he is truly himself with me it shows that we are truly friends. _

_ “ what are you marauders planning?” I asked looking into his dark eyes. _

_ “ we will bail the feast and go straight to the shack.” he said getting a tad bit serious. _

_ “ Alright I'll be there.” _

_ “ Don't risk yourself , love. Prongs said Moony will be very blood thirsty.” _

_ “ Don't worry about be Siri, I'll be fine it's not my first wolf moon.” I said trying to reassure him. _

_ “ But still.” he sighted _

_ I smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek. _

_ “ Thanks for always worrying. Come on the marauders will start wondering where you went to” I took his hand and guided him back to the train corridor. He walked with me to  my compartment, which I always share with Fabian and Gideon since first year and after kissing me on the top of my head he left to his own compartment. _

_ “ what took you so long? we need your help on this prank we want to pull on those cheeky bastards of the marauders.” said Fabian. _

_ I laughed and joined their planning. _

My mom is a genius!

“ You’re mother is a genius Harry!”

“yeah she is!”

“ Your mother always had a troublemaker side, she loved to prank your father. She used to say he needed a reality check up and that she was more than willing to help him” 

“Professor, you always smile when you speak of her” I commented

“ I care very much for your mother, as if she was my own child. She was not a gryffindor but she was braver than many of those in my house. When she was pregnant with you she came to me and asked me to be your grandmother. I accepted. Only Noa could make me cry” she sighted.

“ So Mcgonagall is your grandmother?”

“ Appears so…”

Once second they were on the train and the next they were in front of the whipping willow.

 

_ We all left the the train and ran as fast as we could to the shack, Moony was starting to change and that was not good. _

_ “ Prongs isn´t his change happening faster than usual” asked pads _

_ “ I think so if we don't hurry up we won't get into the shack on time.” As soon as i said it i wished i hadn´t. Moony fell to the ground and started turning into his werewolf self  and we barely had any time to turn into our animagus before he was finished and staring at us like we were meat and he hasn't eaten in a year or more. We tried to make him go in the direction of the shack but he wasn't budging not even an inch, in fact he was directing us towards the train. I can't believe the other werewolf graduated last year… We could really use some help. _

_ That's when I heard a melodic howl from behind me and not even a second later the two werewolves were at each other's throats. _

_ whoever it is, is our year and i'll be damned if I don't find out who our savior is. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? It it shit? Please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> XOXO  
> R.B.


	3. The begging of a new marauder mission

Watching his mother fight with Remus had been a nightmare, there were several occasions where he wished he could interfere and make Remus let go of his mom all throughout that memory which was still his dad’s Draco didn't let go of his hand, that is the only thing that made it easier for Harry. Knowing that no matter what Draco would be there for him. 

He took a glance at McGonagall and he could tell she shared his  opinion that this was too painful to watch. 

A few minutes later the scene finally changed and instead of the whipping willow they could see a room decorated in black and yellow.

 

_ Everything hurt,  Noa‘s  eyes took a couple a minutes to focus, last night had left her in a terrible state, she had so many new scars and there was not an inch of her body that didn't ache. _ _ She took the potionshe had always by her bed, that would diminish the effects of the full moon on her body and turn her into a sort of functional witch. _

_ She looked around her room and sighed. Everything looked exactly as she had left it three months prior.  Her canopy bed with her house colors and adorned with witch lights all around so that she wouldn’t panic if she awoke in the middle of the night, she is still panicky in the dark it reminds her of the time she spent with Greyback and his pack. Her quidditch strategies board still have all of last season's plays and her postures, pictures and drawings were still intact, it's like she never left… The only thing different was the boxes resting in the far wall.  _

 

_ Everything she owned was in those boxes, she would turn seventeen soon and that means she won't be allowed return to the institute so they “advised” her to take her stuff with her now. Assholes!  _

_ She got up and started getting ready for the first day of classes, now that she was head girl there was a lot to be done today, for starters she had to speak with all the perfects… on second thought she might not talk with Evans they are not yet on good terms. Noa has no idea what happened they were on good terms and then Evans just snapped at her and refused to explain why… Women, that’s why she rather the company of boys they have less drama. _

_ She turned on her radio, she really needed her brain to awake,  and fetched her new uniform from her trunk she would organize her stuff when she returned from classes now she didn't have the time. _

_ She wondered if life with roommates would have been more fun than alone, after all, because of her condition she couldn’t share a room with other girls, in her first year she was still unstable, so the Headmaster prepared a room especially designed for her. it would allow her to get to the ground without having to go through the castle,therefore avoiding discovery and it also had a security mechanism that if by any reason she could did not leave in time the room would lock itself and she would not be able to harm anyone but herself. The only person who could reopen the room was Dumbledore himself so it was extremely safe.She liked that, but it was also lonely. She lived all alone in a tower and not with the other Hufflepuff not that she could go into the common room she could, Dumbledore made sure there was also a passage to the common room, it would be fair to isolate her completely. They had to come up with an excuse as to why Noa couldn't share a room, they settled on night terrors when people found the reason she was isolated they always gave her their apologies and a hug, she didn't mind that but she hated the fact she had to lie. But it was for her survival, werewolves weren’t exactly seen with good eyes. _

_ She turned out the music grabbed another flask of her potion and went to the Great hall. _

  
  
  


The memory shifted again and the only thought on Harry’s mind was: wow his mom had an amazing voice.

They were now in the Great hall, it looked the same as always, the four tables, however were in a different order than normal, Ravenclaw was in the left corner followed by Slytherin, next to the snakes was  Gryffindor and then Hufflepuff in the right corner. How odd…

“ Why are the tables in a different order?” Asked Draco before Harry could.

“It was Noa‘s idea actually” she replied with a smile “ You see, Slytherin and Gryffindor as you well know never got along well and Noa suggested that if maybe they were put  closure together they might at least learn to interact. It worked for a few years. The years that Noa was in school in crumbled when she graduated. I reckon they behaved only because they knew what would happen if they did not”

“ What?”

“ They would have to deal with Noa a no one wanted that.” she laughed remembering how scary the sweet young witch could get if things didn’t go her way.

“ Look it's your dad” Draco pointed to the entrance and there was a young James Potter walking to his friends. “  You truly look like a copy of your father, love” continued Draco nudging Harry.

“ I do don't I ?”  He replied nudging Draco back

The three of them followed after James.

  
  
  
  


_ Last night was crazy. Moony was completely out of control it was mental! James  hoped the other werewolf was alright it  had taken some pretty bad hits but at least something good came out of yesterday's bloodbath, whoever looks like he would drop dead at any second or is already at the infirmary must be the one.  _

_ Today is the day he would  find out who the other Moony is!. _

 

_ “ Good Morning James!” greeted Lily. what does she want? For the past  six years she never greeted him and now she does?  _

_ If it had been last year he would be Jumping of joy but that boat sailed a long time ago ( a month really, but who cares?) He was  not going to be treated like trash. He James Charles Potter, if she doesn't want him , he would not chase her anymore. It´s  like Pads says,  he’s got six years of teenage experience waiting for him. _

_ “ Morning Evans” He replied and took  the seat next to pads and began eating his  breakfast. _

_ Merlin, he has missed the elves cooking! _

_ “ Are you alright Prongs? Evans just greeted you and you were all cold about it. Are  you trying to stay cool?” asked Pads. Moony nodded, the poor lad didn't have the energy for much more and  he bets Remus is filled with remorse for what he did to the other Moony last night which only makes him worse. _

_ “ I don´t care anymore.You´re right Pads I´ve been chasing someone who dosen´t give me the time of day, I´m not wasting my seventh year on someone like that. So master Pads, show me what life has to offer.” He declared with a smirk _

_ Sirius  smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, James has a feeling he was going to regret his decision… but he only shrugged and went back to eating. _

_ “So marauders we have a mission.” He declared _

_ “What mission Prongs? what are you on about?” asked Pads stuffing his mouth with more toast. _

_ “ We need to find the other moony of course!” _

_ “ And how do you propose we do that James?” asked a Remus with a strained voice, he was exhausted. _

_ “ Easy, we just need to look for a seventh year that looks like they almost died” James declared with a confident tone. _

_ That shouldn’t be too hard, normally everyone is happy on the first day of classes so spotting someone that was in a bad condition should be easy. _

_ He was about to say just that to his friends when the owls with their timetables came. _

_ He didn't even bother to look at his since Pads was already looking at his and they had chosen the same electives so whatever class he had so would James. _

_ “ Prongs you might want to look at your timetable.” Sirius  said with a serious tone. _

_  How weird… _

_ “ why?” James opened his timetable and  almost choked. “ WE HAVE ALL OUR  CLASSES WITH THE PUFFS! You gotta be kidding me.” _

_ “ Believe it mate, we're stuck with them for the rest of the year” Sirius had a weird smile that set James Off. Why would he be happy of sharing classes with the badgers? _

_ “ I can't believe this.” He said clenching his teeth. _

 

_ “ Good morning Marauders.”  said a tired unknown voice.  _

_ James looked Up and regretted instantly. she was the one person he didn’t want to see today. _

_ “ Morning” said Pads and Wormtail while Moony just nodded in her direction. _

_ He just stared at her, she looked like crap but still looked cute, how could someone as fierce as her look so beautiful? _

_ “ You look like crap.”  He stated _

_ “ Thank you James. Always the charmer.” she said with a sarcastic smile while  putting some food on her plate. _

_ “ You can’t eat here you’re not a Gryffindor.”  He commented, it was against the rules og Hogwarts and besides he didn’t  want her there, it reminded him of the finals last year, she was the one that took their seeker off his broom just as he was about to catch the snitch! Gryffindor would have won if it wasn't for her. _

_ “ McGonagall gave me permission since I had important matters with you.” She replied with a shrug. _

_ “what do you want Noa?” he sighed, there was no point in arguing with her she would only hand him back his ass like always. _

_ “ Oh, you called me Noa” she said looking surprised. _

_ “ It's your name isn't it?” He tried  his best to avoid her stare. He had  no idea why he had the sudden need to call her by her first name . _

_ “ I like that. Anyway I need to talk to you. Professor Mcgonagall wants us to make a patrol schedule as soon as possible so I was wondering if you minded meeting me after dinner in the transfiguration classroom? Mcgonagall allowed us to meet there, I would have asked Sprout but we wouldn't be able to concentrate in the greenhouse besides it would be a hassle to get back inside the castle.  By the way, could you ask Evans to give you a list of days she would be available for patrol? And could you also do that Remus?” she said turning to him with a kind smile.  _

 

_ A smile she seems to always give to everyone. _

_ Realization crossed her features and then she took a flask from her bag and gave it to Remus. _

_ “ You don’t look well hun.Trust me Remus, this will help you feel better. It helps  tiredness and exhaustion ” she gave it to him and he took it right away and a few seconds after you could already see some colour getting back in his face.  _

_ James wondered what was inside that bloody flask that worked so quickly in helping Moony feel better but he filled that for later, there were more important matters right now. _

_ “ why me?”  He asked _

_ “ well me and her aren't really on good terms… Nevertheless,  if you could do that I would appreciate it. I already talked to the Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects so you only have her to worry about. Also, I heard you are the Gryffindor captain this year. Congratulations! And on that note, Carl wants to talk to you about the tryouts schedules. He wants the field for next week… If that's okay.” She talks a lot…. _

_ “ Sure no problem.”  James sighed and she gave him a grateful nod and all five of them after  continued eating breakfast. _

 

_ James expected that it would have been weird to have Noa in their little group but he found it oddly  comfortable when she wasn’t interfering with his plans she was actually  nice company. _

_ “Noa.” we looked up at a group of 1st years from various houses. A Ravenclaw kid was the one who spoke. _

_ “ Hello Julian! Good Morning, how was  your first night at Hogwarts?” she said with a motherly tone. who knew that the fearless chaser could be so… motherly? _

_ “ Good, slept like a rock.” he said with a goofy smile. _

_ Noa laughed. _

_ “ I'm glad.” _

_ “ Could you help us find our classes?” _

_ “ Sure, let me see your timetables.” she took all 5 of them and then looked at her own. “ Alright Julian, Frank and Marge you came with me. your class is in the same hallway as mine. Charlie and Cassandra yours is in outside in the greenhouse. So I'm gonna ask someone from my house to show you the way. they're having care for magical creatures in first period. Well Marauders it was a pleasure to eat with you. See you guys later.” she took an apple and left with the group of first years trailing behind. _

_ “  How does she know all of them?”  James asked surprised that Noa was already on name basis with first years when did she have the time? It's the first day of class! _

_ “ I don't know… “ replied Pads, smiling in the direction of Noa.  _

_ “ Camon mates let's get to class” seems like Moony is back to his usual self.  _

_  The marauders  got up and went to Transfiguration. _

__

  
  


Seeing his parents interact was fun, his dad clearly saw his mom as a rival and his mom just thought of him as another classmate that much was obvious.

“ Your mom is really  _ something.” said Draco. _

“ She is.” 

“ Noa Carmichael was a wonderful Witch and friend.” Told them Minerva patting both boys on the shoulder

There was a subtle change in the scenario and they were now in the transfiguration hallway and they could see Noa talking to the first years.

Harry  loved the fact his mom could be so kind to anyone she was truly a Hufflepuff in her core… 

“ Harry let’s go!” said  Draco grabbing Harry’s arm

Harry looked up and realized his mom had already shown the classroom to the first years and was walking towards transfiguration

Suddenly she was approached by a Ravenclaw girl.

  
  
  
  


_ “ Well well if it isn't our dear head girl” said the girl with disdain. _

_ “ What do you want Clara?”  Noa sighted, it was already hard for her to deal with Clara when she was in good shape after a full moon it was just a nightmare. _

_ “  Just to congratulate you on getting the head girl badge.” she said mockingly. _

_ “ Cut the shit Clara, I’m not in the mood, if you have something to say, just say it.” Noa  was done, she had no patience to deal with a pinky prissy princess this early. _

_ “uhh, your Slytherin side is showing moonsong”  said the Prewett twins putting their arms around her shoulders. _

_ “ Morning guys” she sighed calming down, they always managed to take her away from her Slytherin side as they called her. _

_ “ Goodbye Prissy princess!” said the twins to Clara leading Noa away from the Ravenclaw girl who loved to get under their best friend’s buttons. _

 

“Slytherin side?” questioned Draco.

“ Yes, Noa always had a very cunning side, the twins always referred to it as her Slytherin side. As a matter of fact, Noa actually admired the Slytherin side, well those who were true Slytherins not just hateful people.”

“ She would have liked you then” whispered Harry in Draco’s ear.

“ You really think so?” Draco looked up at Harry Hopefully, he really wanted that to be true.

“ yes! I’m sure my mom would have loved you” Harry said with a smiled and kissed Draco to make sure the boy he loved understood that he truly meant that.

They broke apart and Harry put his arm around Draco’s shoulders and Draco responded by wrapping his around Harry’s waist.

McGonagall smiled at the scene, those two were truly good together.

The three followed Noa and the twins into class.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> please comment I would love to have some feedback!
> 
> XOXO  
> R.B.


End file.
